


Once Again

by Natsu_no_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hand Jobs, JUST, M/M, anyway it's not exactly sex, awww, is 'hello sex' a thing?, one of each in fact, reuninon finally!, sorry about those tags I'm kinda excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 67 spoilers!! That's just a drabble which is a result of me being far too happy about the husbands seeing each other again, so there isn't much to summarise ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

He doesn’t know how long he has been going on purely on the wish for everything to turn out good. On believing in words of that man who showed him it was possible to win something by trying hard enough. His body lacks nearly everything, sleep, nutrition, a shower probably. But his body also lacks Erwin.  
To finally see the man, it’s like a deep breath when he’s already embraced the idea of suffocating. Maybe a little like seeing the sun after spending countless days in the darkness of The Underground. They exchange few words then, Levi obedient and painfully aware of the people that surround them, of injured Hanji and shocked kids, of the approaching threat of that shitty abnormal gigantic titan. He knows it’s not the time. 

Still, as soon as they arrive in the city, despite Erwin immediately being needed everywhere, the man finds time to take care of Levi in every subtle way that must be overlooked by everyone else.

First thing, in the crazy commotion that still needs to be hushed, it’s Erwin who offers Levi some water. He quaffs it, droplets dripping down from the corners of his mouth, not having realised how thirsty he was. Someone else takes care of feeding and redressing the kids, they disappear as well as Hanji who needs medical attention even more than food or drink, but it’s Erwin who looks with burning blue eyes at the drinking Levi, eyes his throat as he swallows hungrily. 

Levi occupies himself with preparations after that, checks his gear and horse, since there is little time left, and he is too embarrassed of having to fight down the hard-on that Erwin’s gaze gave him to actually try and take part in whatever the Commander is doing. 

But Erwin is there once again in the stables. Even after all those years Levi still doesn’t know how in the world the man manages to be everywhere at once, yet has no time to ponder on it as they lock eyes with each other.

”Take a shower, Levi, you have just about enough time.” It is both an order and a way to show how much he cares, and Levi just knows. It feels both heavy and warm in his chest as he finally realises that one more time they are both alive and close, even though he hasn’t allowed himself to hope.

Not saying a word, he heads for the showers and finds the room empty, decides he is probably the last one to come there. He folds his clothes neatly - it’s both a habit and a way to concentrate better - and disposes of them on a stool, then he steps under the cool water with a purpose of cleaning himself off quickly and efficiently. He doesn’t even look at first when he hears the door open with a sound, not until that deep, familiar voice echoes in the room.

”I have a change of clothes for you.”

”And since when it’s your job to dress me, Erwin?” That name tastes so good on Levi’s tongue. He neither could help himself saying it out loud the moment he saw the man about an hour before, nor can he now. He turns around to face him, not minding his nudity at all.

The spare clothes are thrown on top of those Levi has been wearing before, and Erwin approaches him with steps so big that only those ridiculously long legs can allow them. Levi has enough time to turn off the water so that his Commander won’t get too wet before he’s being kissed with lips so hungry that they nearly bite.

There’s a hand, huge-palmed and all too aware of every spot that makes Levi flinch and tremble, not even travelling down his body, rather reaching for his sex with a purpose as clear as the light of day. It gets a hold of him, Erwin’s tongue still caressing in the very way Levi loves, and he feels his stomach tightening even before he’s completely hard.

With Levi’s body so stirred up from fighting and chasing and planning and acting, there are only two things that can happen - for him to come in a moment, or not at all. The second option is out of the question, though.

It takes less than two minutes of Erwin’s practiced stroking, of his thumb circling Levi’s sensitive head and smearing precum on it, before he feels his approaching orgasm and doesn’t even bother to hold it back. Erwin stops to kiss him then, Levi would stop himself anyway as his body arches and his head falls back, still wet hands clenching on his Commander’s clothed shoulders. The thoughtful bastard remembers even to angle Levi’s cock down so that he won’t get his pant’s stained with sperm.

Levi remembers on his part that he can’t be louder than it takes to mewl and whisper his lover’s name to the ceiling. His climax is quick and not that intense after all, even if it gives him energy he couldn’t hope to obtain any other way.

”Now, the only thing I was scared of was to die before seeing that beautiful orgasmic face of yours once more.” It’s as close to a love confession as it gets given the circumstances. ”You can redress now.”

But he doesn’t let go or step back, and Levi has already came back to himself, so he falls to his knees and fumbles with Erwin’s belt, all impatient fingers and heated gaze.

”You idiot, the same goes for me.” The lack of protest form that precious superior of his tells Levi he can continue, and so he adds. ”That’s only up to you to come quick. I was able to, after all.”

He would call him an old man, but Erwin is already urging him forward, his erection exposed and swollen, darkened just how Levi likes it. He swallows it with thirst like he’s swallowed up water before, then moves to work his lips on Erwin’s head. He knows where to suck and lick to make the man spill in no time.

Erwin comes hard, cum flooding Levi’s mouth, and wants to grin, but he needs to drink it up first, to milk that pulsing cock for the very last drop as if it was the most important task he’s been assigned to.

When he is finished, Levi stands up, skin on his knees red from the position he sucked his Commander off in. They kiss after that, just to prevent themselves from saying too much, but with hope that they’ll have time to vocalise everything soon enough. There is far less remorse in the kiss compared to what Levi remembers from before they agreed to operate separately. It has to be quick, though, and just after Erwin leaves and Levi dresses up with swift movements.

When he stands with his new squad on the top of the wall, looking at the ugly crawling titan, he has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've also posted in on tumblr [here](http://natsu-no-kami.tumblr.com/post/112923792874/eruri-reunion-drabble-nsfw) and I'd be very happy if you like/reblog it ;)


End file.
